An Ocean Of Colors
by Rhiwiell
Summary: Welche Gedanken gehen Elizabeth Swann durch den Kopf, als sie jenen Mann auf dem Schafott stehen sieht, der ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Jener Mann, der in einigen Augenblicken Bekanntschaft mit des Seilers Tochter machen wird. One Shot. Spielt am Ende von COTBP, während Jacks geplanter Exikution. Lizzys POV. (Jack/Lizzy/Friendship)


Ein Meer aus Farben

Von: Rhiwiell

(alle Rechte an Charakteren, Hintergrundstory und Zitaten sind Disney vorbehalten)

-

Elizabeth Swann blickte starr auf die Szene, welche sich direkt vor ihr abspielte. Sie war jeglichen Dingen, die in den nächsten Minuten geschehen würden, so nah und doch wusste sie, dass sie nichts tun konnte, um irgendetwas davon zu verhindern.

Sie rang mit den Händen. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich, als sie sich verzweifelt darum bemühte ihr Zittern zu unterbinden. Aber genauso gut hätte sie die Wellen daran hindern können, ihre unberechenbaren Massen gegen die Klippen zu schlagen, die das Meer vor Fort Charles verbarg.

Sie fühlte sich wie ein Stück Treibholz inmitten einer tobenden See. Hilflos hin und her geworfen, den höheren Mächten ausgeliefert. Auf Gedeih und Verderb. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Lungen mit Luft füllten und hatte dennoch das Gefühl zu ertrinken.  
Sie hatte einmal in einem Buch gelesen, dass in jedem Menschen ein Meer wohnt. Ein unendliches Meer im tiefsten Innern eines jeden Selbst, welches von den Winden der Seele beeinflusst wird und auf dessen Grund sich das befindet, was einem anderen Menschen auf den ersten Blick niemals auffallen würde.  
Es sei ein wogender Spiegel aller Widrigkeiten, welche ein Mensch in seinem Leben erst erfahren musste, um schlussendlich zu erkennen, wer er wirklich war.

Elizabeths Blick hing an der schlanken Gestalt oben auf dem Schafott und sie verfluchte mit jeder Sekunde mehr ihre Unfähigkeit sich einfach abzuwenden. Sie spürte das Echo der Trommelschläge auf jedem Zentimeter ihrer Haut und deren begleitende Schauer, welche sie trotz der warmen karibischen Luft kalt durchrannen.

Dort stand er.  
Hochaufgerichtet. Das Kinn stolz emporgereckt. Dunkle Augen, einem nächtlichen Ozean gleich, blickten beinah teilnahmslos auf die vor ihm versammelte Menge. Ein spöttisches Lächeln zupfte an seinem Mundwinkel. Als wäre er ein Lehrer, welcher vor einer versammelten Bande törichter Kinder stand und sich im Stillen darüber amüsierte, dass sie es niemals auch nur ansatzweise verstehen würden.

Elizabeth wünschte sich in diesem Moment seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Sie wollte, sie wüsste endlich um den Grund jener Rastlosigkeit, die sie schon als kleines Mädchen auf der Dauntless ergriffen und sie dazu hatte hinreißen lassen Piratenlieder zu singen und sich vorzustellen, der Wind würde sie und ihr Lied auf all ihren Wegen begleiten.  
Diese Sehnsucht, welche ihre Brust enger werden ließ, als stecke nicht sie in einem Korsett, sondern ihr Herz.

Und dieses Herz machte mit einem Mal einen Aussetzer, als sich ihre Blicke über der Menge hinweg begegneten. Diese tiefen dunklen Augen. Elizabeth hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, aus Angst in dem Meer von Geheimnissen zu ertrinken, die diese Augen bargen.

Niemals, das wusste sie, würde sie tiefer in einen Menschen blicken können, wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie bemerkte nur am Rande das kleine wissende Lächeln, welches nur ganz leicht seine Mundwinkel anhob, sich aber dafür hundertfach in seinen Augen spiegelte.

Freiheit.

Seine Stimme hallte in ihrem Innern wieder. Tief und versonnen Und plötzlich fühlte sie sich zurückversetzt auf die einsame Insel. Jene Insel, die vor ungewisser Zeit von Rumschmugglern als Versteck genutzt worden war und auf der sie mit diesem Mann, diesem todgeweihten Mann auf dem Schafott, einen Tag und eine Nacht allein verbracht hatte.

Es hatte sich seinerzeit wie die Erfüllung eines Kindertraumes angefühlt. Weit weg von dem goldenen Käfig in den sie sich gezwängt fühlte. Weit weg von den Leuten, die jede ihrer Schritte beobachteten, bereit jede Verfehlung zu verurteilen.  
Nun, den feinen Herrschaften hätte es sicherlich die Sprache verschlagen, hätten sie gewusst, dass sie, Elizabeth Swann, ehrbare Tochter eines Gouverneurs, auf einer einsamen Insel mitten in der Karibik mit der Inkarnation all dessen, was das steife Gerüst der hochwohlgeborenen Gesellschaft zum Einsturz bringen konnte, lauthals Piratenlieder singend ums Lagerfeuer getanzt war.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie in jenen Momenten um jeden Preis so sein wollte wie er. Frei wie der Vogel, der sein Namensgeber war. Sich vom Wind von einem Abenteuer ins nächste tragen zu lassen. Doch der Preis dafür war hoch. Sehr hoch. Und einmal mehr begriff Elizabeth, dass jeder Tag in Freiheit erkämpft werden wollte und dass dieser Kampf nur zu leicht verloren werden konnte.

Doch wenn sie dieses Lächeln sah, glaubte sie, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war und dass er dieses Geheimnis mit sich nehmen würde, wenn es zu Ende ging. Sein Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen und da bemerkte sie, dass sie lautlos weinte. „Das ist nicht richtig", flüsterte Elizabeth und erst als ihr Vater darauf antwortete, erkannte sie, dass sie die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Commodore Norrington ist an das Gesetz gebunden. So wie wir alle."

Die Worte ihres Vaters schürten eine bisher unergründete Wut. Das Gesetz. Das Gesetz. Das Gesetz. Sie machen es sich so einfach damit, dachte sie. Aber das ist es nicht. Das wird es niemals sein.

Elizabeth blickte zu Norrington hinüber. Er stand neben ihrem Vater. Seine Augen verfolgten das Geschehen kaum zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt mit kalter Gleichgültigkeit. Noch nicht einmal der Hauch eines Triumpfes lag in ihnen, auch wenn dieser sicherlich da war. Verborgen hinter einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Unscheinbar wie der Buchrücken eines Gesetzbuches.

Das Gesetz. Das Gesetz. Das Gesetz. Es ist aber nicht richtig! Es konnte einfach nicht richtig sein, wenn alles in ihr aufbegehrte.

„Jack Sparrow…" begann der fifitragende Gerichtsvollzieher in seiner gewohnt trockenen Mundart und Elizabeth konnte sogar aus ihrer Entfernung heraus sehen, wie Jack sich abwandte, die Augen verdrehte, einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß und nachdrücklich betonte, „Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow".

Wäre die ganze Sache nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Elizabeth sicherlich geschmunzelt. So aber verblüffte es sie vielmehr, dass der Mann, der Piratenkapitän Jack Sparrow, sich im Angesicht des Todes noch zu verbalen Schlagabtäuschen befähigt fühlte. Sicher Jacks Mundwerk stand selten still und Elizabeth war noch kein Mann begegnet, der aus Wörtern solche Netze weben konnte, die einen einfingen und stetig wundern ließen, warum man sich am Ende dort befand, wo der Captain einen haben wollte.

Worte würden aber hier nichts mehr nützen. Das hatte auch Elizabeth leidlich erfahren müssen, als sie in den letzten Tagen versucht hatte zu Gunsten Sparrows auf ihren Vater und den Commodore einzureden. Jack würde eine Begegnung mit des Seilers Tochter nicht erspart bleiben, dafür hatte der Commodore gesorgt.  
Norrington sah in Sparrow alles, was eine Bedrohung der Gerichtsbarkeit darstellte. Ein Individuum, welches die Säulen der Unterwürfigkeit der Gesetzgebung ins Wanken brachte.

Nun für Elizabeth hatte Jack nicht nur etwas ins Wanken gebracht. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte der gewitzte Pirat mit seiner beinah schon akrobatischen Einstellung zur Moral ihr bisheriges Leben komplett auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Er hatte sie gerettet, als sie ohnmächtig von den Klippen gefallen und im Meer versunken war. Er war ihr, einem ihm unbekannten Mädchen, unbedeutend ihrer Herkunft, zur Hilfe geeilt. Hatte sie an Bort der Interceptor davor bewahrt Opfer eines Kanoneneinschlages zu werden und hatte auf der Isla De Muerta verhindert, dass sie erschossen wurde. Er hatte ihr verflucht noch mal das Leben gerettet und jetzt konnte sie nur ohnmächtig zusehen, wie er im Gegenzug seines verlor.

Sicher, Jack hatte so einige Sachen auf dem Kerbholz. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass der Gerichtsschreiber bei der Aufzählung der Vergehen Sparrows , immer heiserer wurde, sollte eigentlich dafür sprechen, dass dieses Urteil gerechtfertigt war.  
Aber Elizabeth kannte die Mythen, die sich um den Captain rankten sehr gut, waren es doch ihre liebsten Erzählungen gewesen, welche sie als kleines Mädchen in Form von Büchern und Steckbriefen praktisch überall hin begleitet hatten, kaum dass sie zum ersten Mal die warme süße karibische Luft eingesogen hatte.

Er war ihr vorgekommen, wie eine Gestalt aus einem Märchen. Denn wenn man es realistisch betrachtete, konnte kein Mensch (zumindest kein normaler Mensch) so viele verrückte und fantastische Abenteuer erleben, wie Captain Jack Sparrow nachgesagt wurden.

Sie hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, diesem Mann, der eine lebende Legende war, einmal zu begegnen. Oh vielleicht in ihren Mädchenträumen. Einmal hatte sie sich vorgestellt, dass Piraten das Herrenhaus ihres Vaters überfielen, alle nervenden Diener und vor allem ihre verhasste Gouvernante in die Küche einsperrten und sie mitnahmen auf ihr Schiff. In die Freiheit.  
Aber niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können, einmal von Jack Sparrow aus dem Hafenbecken gefischt zu werden. Nachträglich gesehen hatte ihre erste Begegnung wahrlich nichts Romantisches gehabt. Dazu war sie seinerzeit nur allzu empört von seiner Geiselnahme gewesen. Allerdings hatte sich für sie die Realität auch damals auf eine merkwürdige Weise verklärt, da sie zugegebenermaßen nicht jene Furcht verspürt hatte, welche eine junge Frau im stählernen Griff eines gefürchteten Piraten eigentlich hätte spüren müssen.

Es war aufregend gewesen. Ihr Herz hatte wie wild in ihrer Brust geklopft, als sie in diese dunklen Augen gesehen und dort jenen spielerischen Funken erblickt hatte, welcher sie gleichermaßen auf die Palme brachte, wie anzog.

Sie hatte in die Augen eines Kindes des Windes geblickt und dabei gleichermaßen fasziniert und entsetzt festgestellt, dass sie in einen Spiegel sah. Einen Spiegel ihrer Sehnsüchte. Sie hatte auf das Meer in seinem Innern geblickt und sich gewünscht auf dessen Wogen Segel zu setzen und davon zu fahren.

Doch weder sie noch Jack würde ein Schiff noch irgendwohin bringen. Sie würde hier bleiben und den Commodore heiraten. Nicht Will. Den jungen Mann mit dem Herzen eines Piraten, der sich das ihre ganz nach Piratenmanie erbeutet hatte.  
Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er ihre Gefühle im gleichen Maße erwiderte. Er hatte seit der Isla De Muerta kein einziges Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Nicht einmal, als sie in dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters kurz allein gewesen waren, nachdem Gouverneur Swann bei dem jungen Turner Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen hatte.

Elizabeth war nur froh, dass wenigstens Will der Gang zum Galgen erspart geblieben war. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht hätte ertragen können, beide Männer, die ihr Herz auf ganz verschiedene Weise erobert hatten, dort oben stehen zu sehen, wohl wissend, dass sie für immer aus ihrem Leben gerissen werden würden.

Sie fragte sich, ob Will Jack im Gefängnis besucht hatte. Ob er sich hatte verabschieden können. Sie hatte dazu keine Chance gehabt, wurde sie doch Tag und Nacht von den Dienern ihres Vaters bewacht, welcher anscheinend aus ihrem kleinen Trick an Bord der Dauntless gelernt hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie Jack gesagt hätte. Für das was sie empfand gab es keine Worte. Das Verständnis von dem, was sie fühlte, war ironischer weise Teil jener Sehnsucht, die ihr keine Ruhe ließ. In gewisser Weise hatte sie sich erhofft, allein durch Jacks Nähe nicht bloß ein näheres Verständnis von dem zu erlangen, was sie fühlte, sondern auch den Weg zu erfahren, den sie würde gehen müssen, um das, was ihre Brust einschnürte endlich frei zu bekommen.

Auf der Schmuggler Insel hatte sie für einen Moment geglaubt endlich dahinter gekommen zu sein. Den Schlüssel gefunden zu haben. Aber die Realität hatte sie eingeholt. Vielleicht war alles doch nur ein törichter Traum. Wenn selbst Legenden gefesselt werden konnten, wie sollte sie sich dann jemals befreien.

Elizabeth blinzelte die Tränen weg und sah wieder zu Jack hinauf. Er lächelte gerade über irgendetwas. Womöglich eine Erinnerung. Eine komische zweifelsohne. Dieser Kerl hatte die beneidenswerte Gabe den dunklen Szenen des Lebens die Schatten zu nehmen und sie mit Farbe zu füllen. Er selbst war ein Kaleidoskop aus Träumen und Hoffnungen. Und selbst der Henker, dessen Gesicht von einer schwarze Maske bedeckt wurde, würde es nicht schaffen, die Farben aus dem Leben von Captain Jack Sparrow zu reißen.

Seltsamerweise fand sie bei diesem Gedanken Trost. Das Stück Farbe, welches dieser Mann in ihr Leben gebracht hatte, würde sie wie einen Schatz hüten, wenn auch nur in Form von Erinnerungen. Vielleicht würde so auch die Legende am Leben bleiben.  
Ihr Blick streifte erneut den des Piratenkapitäns und diesmal zwinkerte ihr zu. Und ohne ihr Zutun zwinkerte sie zurück und lächelte dabei, sich nicht länger darum kümmernd, dass ihr immer noch Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Sie wusste, dass die Legende überleben würde. Sie wusste es mit jeder Faser ihres Seins. Denn die Legende lebte in den Menschen selbst. In ihr. Und solange sie sich an dieses Lächeln erinnerte, an die Funken in den dunklen Augen, würde er für sie tief in ihrem Innern immer greifbar sein.

Eine plötzlich beginnende Unruhe in der Menge ließ Elizabeth ihren Blick von Jack reißen. Jemand drängelte sich zu ihnen vor. Elizabeths Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie Will erblickte, welcher selbstsicher auf sie zuhielt. Auch wenn sie immer noch gekränkt und enttäuscht über die Missachtung ihrer Person war, begann ihr Herz hoffnungsvoll zu klopfen.

Will hatte sie derweil erreicht und begrüßte ihren Vater und Commodore Norrington mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte und auch sie begrüßte (mit ihrem Vornamen?). Elizabeth wusste plötzlich, dass die folgenden Worte ihre Welt noch einmal auf den Kopf stellen sollten.

Will straffte die Schultern und blickte ihr geradewegs in die Augen. „Elizabeth. Seit dem Tag unserer ersten Begegnung möchte ich euch sagen. Ich liebe euch!" Damit fuhr er herum und drängte sich durch die Menge in Richtung Schafott.

Elizabeths Herzschlag pochte so laut in ihren Ohren, dass sie beinah überhörte, wie die Trommelschläge der Soldaten schneller wurden. Es würde geschehen. Jetzt. Und sie konnte nichts…aber Will!

Elizabeth sah den jungen Waffenschmied in der Menge, sah wie er sich unter mehrfachen Einsatz seines Ellenbogens zum Schafott hindurch kämpfte. Und da fing etwas Farbiges ihren Blick ein. Elizabeth gewahrte den Schwingenschlag eines Vogels. Aber nicht irgendeines Vogels. Es war ein bunter Papagei. Blau und Gelb. Genauso wie bei Cottons…

Elizabeth riss beide Augen auf, als sie begriff. Farben, dachte sie innerlich jubilierend, während die Hoffnung sie warm durchrann und ihre Erstarrung löste. „Ich krieg…keine…Luft…mehr", jappste sie und betete, dass ihr kleiner Trick Will genügend Vorsprung einräumen würde.

Und richtig. Beide, ihr Vater und der Commodore, beugten sich sofort sorgenvoll über sie, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem kalten Stein des Forts lag. Sie hörte Will über das donnernde Echo ihres Herzens schreien und dann das schicksalshafte Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Holzluke.

Nein!

Elizabeth fuhr auf und ihr wild schlagendes Herz setzte aus, als sie Jack sah. Der Strick lag um seinen Hals. Allerdings schien er sich nicht zugezogen zu haben. Elizabeth ignorierte den empörten Blick ihres Vaters und rappelte sich rasch auf.

Ja, jublierte sie innerlich erleichtert. Will hatte es offenbar geschafft, den Piraten vor einer unliebsamen Verlängerung seines Halses zu bewahren. Und zwar indem er seinen Degen buchstäblich unter Jacks Füße ins Holz eines Querbalkens getrieben hatte.  
Jack lebte. Doch wie lange noch. Auch der Commodore hatte, nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass er erneut genarrt worden war, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem wilden Schauspiel zugewandt, zu welchem das Schafott im Moment als Bühne diente.

Will hatte einen zweiten Degen gezogen und war gerade damit beschäftigt den Henker vom Schafott zu schmeißen. Durch einen Hieb war Jacks Strick durchtrennt worden und der Pirat durchschnitt seine Fesseln an dem Degen, welcher ihm zuvor noch als Trittbrett zurück ins Leben gedient hatte.

Über die Rufe der aufgeregten Menge hörte Elizabeth die Befehle des Commodores. Von allen Seiten, so schien es, strömten die Soldaten herbei. Will sprang soeben mit einem Salto vom Schafott und ergriff das Seil, dessen Ende nun nicht mehr um Jacks Kopf, dafür aber in seinen Händen lag und welches der Pirat seinem Retter seoben zuwarf.

Gemeinsam warfen sie sich den Soldaten entgegen und holten die Kerle prompt von ihren Füßen, verteilten ein paar gut gesetzte Fausthiebe und kämpften sich schließlich bis zu den Zinnen des Forts. Und dort wurden sie von den Soldaten übermannt.

Elizabeth, die bis zu jenem Augenblick von ihrem Vater daran gehindert worden war, sich selbst in den Kampf zu stürzen, rannte diesem nun hinterher, drängelte sich an den Soldaten vorbei und erreichte den Punkt, an dem Wills wagemutiger Fluchtversuch von den Soldaten vereiltet worden war.

Sie hörte die einschneidende Stimme des Commodores und die Enttäuschte ihres Vaters. Immerhin hatte er nicht nur aufgrund der Rettung seiner Tochter schon immer viel von dem jungen Mann gehalten. „Er ist ein Pirat!", schleuderte der Gouverneur dem jungen Waffenschmied gerade empört um die Ohren.

Als ob allein diese Tatsache alles andere unwichtig erscheinen lassen ließ. Aber da kannte er Will schlecht. „Er ist ein guter Mann", entgegnete der junge Turner bestimmt. „Und wenn ich damit erreicht habe, dass der Henker zwei Paar Stiefel verdient anstelle von einem, dann soll es mir recht sein. Zumindest habe ich ein reines Gewissen."

Elizabeth bemerkte dabei wie Jack Will erst sichtlich erstaunt und dann mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den dunklen Tiefen anblickte. Commodore Norrington drohte indessen seine berühmte Selbstbeherrschung zum Teufel zu schicken.  
Er machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Will zu. „Hier habt vergessen, wo ihr hingehört Turner", zischte er.  
Will hielt dem Blick seines Gegenübers stand. Und als er sprach klang seine Stimme anders als jemals zuvor. Elizabeth erkannte sofort, was sich verändert hatte. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der das Meer seines Innern durchquert und auf dessen Grund sein wahres Ich gefunden hatte, seinen Platz in der Welt.

„Genau hierher gehöre ich. Zwischen euch und Jack", sagte Will fest und in diesem Moment wusste auch Elizabeth wo sie hingehörte. Nämlich genau dort hin. An Wills Seite. „Ebenso wie ich", rief sie aus, riss sich endgültig von ihrem Vater los und ergriff Wills Hand.

„Elizabeth!" kam es gleich aus zwei Mündern, während zwei entsetzte Augenpaare sie anstarrten. Norrington fand als Erster seine Stimme wieder. „So ist es also um euer Herz bestimmt", kam er zu Einsicht und Elizabeth empfand sogar einen Funken Mitleid, als sie ihm in die Augen blickte.

Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte und sicherlich nicht schlecht behandelt hätte. Eine gute Partie zweifelsohne. Aber nicht das, worauf sie ihr Meer zutrieb. „So ist es", erwiderte sie. Sie hörte Jack in ihrem Rücken leise lachen und widerstand dem Drang zu lächeln. Immerhin wollte sie den Commodore nicht noch mehr vor den Kopf stoßen.

Wenn man es genau betrachtete, steckten Jack, Will und nun auch sie selbst nach wie vor in der Klemme. In ihrem Kopf ein halbes Dutzend förmlicher Gnadengesuche formulierend, versuchte sich Elizabeth darum auf das Unausweichliche vorzubereiten, als mit einem Mal Jacks Stimme durch ihre wild kreisenden Gedanken drang.

„Also eigentlich finde ich das alles sehr hübsch." Elizabeth sah ihn ungläubig an. Hübsch? Sie waren umringt von Soldaten, die zudem ihre Gewehre auf sie gerichtet hatten. Sie konnte sich wahrlich Hübscheres vorstellen.

Gouverneur Swann offenbar auch, denn er verzog sichtlich angewidert das Gesicht, als er sich praktisch Nase an Nase mit dem dreckigen ungehobelten und wirres Zeug? redenden Piraten wiederfand. „Wir sind doch alle irgendwie weiter gekommen. Spirituell. Dramatisch. Menschlich."

Elizabeth unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Kichern, was so gar nicht zu der Situation passen wollte. Allerdings bestätigte sich doch gerade hier wieder ihre Erkenntnis, dass Jack Sparrows Welt selbst in ausweglos scheinenden Situationen immer noch heller war, als alles andere.  
Hell und voller Farben. Eine Welt in der man lachen konnte, wann einem der Sinn danach stand.

Und als Elizabeth Norringtons Gesicht sah, presste sie sich rasch die Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht laut drauf los zu kichern. Der Commodore hatte diesen Ausdruck, der verriet, dass sich irgendwo hinter seiner Stirn Wut und Verwirrung die Waage hielten, woraus resultierte, dass er im Augenblick nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte.

Jack gab sich unterdessen größte Mühe einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, während er mit erhobenen Zeigefinger vor dem Mann stand, der ihn buchstäblich an den Galgen gebracht hatte und ihm gerade allen Ernstes mitteilte, dass er ihn schon immer unterstützt hatte?

Elizabeth versuchte erst gar nicht daraus schlau zu werden. Dies war etwas, was anscheinend nur Jack konnte. Und sie war sich sicher, dass der clevere Piratenkapitän genau dies beabsichtige. Ein Blick in Wills Gesicht sagte ihr, dass auch er bezüglich des soeben erfolgten Monologs Sparrows gedanklich kapituliert hatte und nun ebenfalls lächelte.

Jack wandte sich soeben in Richtung Wehrgang, hielt aber noch einmal bei Elizabeth inne. „Elizabeth?" In seiner Stimme klang Bedauern mit, während er langsam den Kopf schüttelte „Es wäre mit uns nie gut gegangen Schätzchen. Es tut mir Leid."

Elizabeth verschluckte sich fast. Was? Hatte sie diesem…diesem…diesem (warum schienen ihr bei diesem Mann stets die Worte zu fehlen) …diesem Piraten ohne ihr eigenes Zutun irgendwelche Avancen gemacht? Sicher, er war ein attraktiver Mann, ganz ohne jeden Zweifel, aber es war auch ein...Mann des Meeres. Ein Kind des Windes. Ein unberechenbarer aber auch (entgegen seinem nicht ganz so schwarzen Herzen) gütiger Mensch. Ein Mensch, der sie auf mehr als eine Weise gerettet hatte.

Ja, das Herz der kleinen Abenteurerin aus Kindertagen würde auf ewig dem legendären Piratenkapitän gehören, dessen halb gesenkter Blick das übermütige Funkeln in den dunklen Augen nicht verbergen konnte. Aber das Herz der erwachsenen und an ihren Abenteuern gewachsenen jungen Frau gehörte dem Mann neben ihr. Dem Waffenschmied mit dem Herzen eines Piraten.  
Der Mann, der über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen war und sich mit einem berüchtigten Piraten zusammengetan hatte, um sie zu retten.  
Der Mann, der entgegen seiner „Prinzipien" Freundschaft mit eben jenem berüchtigten Piraten geschlossen hatte und der Mann, der diejenigen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, niemals im Stich lassen würde.

Elizabeth wusste, dass mit ihrer Entscheidung viele Hürden verbunden sein würden, aber als sie das kurze Zwinkern Jacks gewahrte, fühlte sie für einen Augenblick wieder diesen Hauch von Erkenntnis. Kaum merklich nickte sie ihm zu. Jack schenkte ihr ein letztes spitzbübisches Lächeln, ehe er sich an Will wandte.  
„Will. Schöner Hut!" Will lächelte bei diesen Worten, enttarnte er sie doch sofort als eine versteckte und mal wieder völlig verdrehte Art eines Dankeschöns.

Jack grinste noch einmal in die Runde und sprang auf die Brüstung der Wehranlage. „Gentlemen. Ihr werdet diesen Tag nie vergessen, an dem ihr beinah Capt…Ahhhhhhh."

Der Rest seines zweifellos einstudierten Satzes ging in einem überraschten Aufschrei unter, als Jack plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und feststellen musste, dass sein Namensvetter zwar ein Spatz war, er selbst das Fliegen jedoch nie gelernt hatte. Zu seinem großen Bedauern.

So also verdrehte irgendwo in einer anderen Welt die Schicksalsgöttin einmal mehr die Augen und lenkte ihren liebsten Pechvogel (oder eher gesagt Pechspatz) an den gefährlichen Klippen vorbei ins Meer, aus dem besagter Pechspatz sich einige Momente später prustend an die Wasseroberfläche kämpfte.

Elizabeth stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, als sie Jack unversehrt aus den Fluten auftauchen sah. Im selben Augenblick hörte sie den Ausruf. „Segel in Sicht!"  
Dort an am Rande der Bucht war soeben ein Schiff aufgetaucht. Majestätisch durchschnitt der schwarze Bug die Wellen, während blütenweise Segel den Wind fingen. Die Black Pearl.

Elizabeth fühlte, wie Will ihre Hand drückte und blickte in sein freudestrahlendes Gesicht. Die Piraten von Tortuga waren gekommen, um ihren Captain abzuholen.

Und während auf dem Fort jeder vor Überraschung erstarrt zu sein schien, kam in den Mann dreißig Meter weiter unter ihnen Bewegung. Noch niemals hatte Elizabeth einen Menschen so schnell schwimmen sehen. Das Meer selbst schien den Captain auf seinen Wogen zu seinem Schiff tragen zu wollen.

„Was habt ihr vor Sir?", erklang die Stimme Gillettes und riss Elizabeth und Will in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Elizabeth drehte sich um und sah, dass Norrington noch immer wie erstarrt aufs Meer hinaus blickte. Was sie aber dann grenzenlos überraschte war die Reaktion ihres Vaters.  
Dieser trat soeben zum Commodore und ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls kurz übers Meer schweifen, ehe er an seiner Tochter hängen blieb.  
Gouverneur Swann schenkte seiner Tochter ein Lächeln welches sogleich liebevoll als auch wehmütig war. „Manchmal erfolgt das Halten des richtigen Kurses einem Akt der Piraterie. Könnte die Piraterie dann nicht selbst der richtige Kurs sein?", sinnierte er, was Elizabeth erstaunt die Augen aufreißen ließ.

Ihr Vater schlug sich auf die Seite Sparrows? Nein, korrigierte sie sich selbst, als sie ihn lächeln sah. Ihr Vater schlug sich auf ihre Seite.  
Er akzeptierte sie endlich so wie sie war und immer hatte sein wollen. Er stand zu ihr, egal welche Entscheidung sie treffen mochte.

Commodore Norringtons Erstarrung hatte sich mittlerweile gelöst und erstaunlicherweise zupfte ein kleines Lächeln an seinem sonst so ausdruckslosen Mund. Auch er schien in diesem Moment eine bedeutende Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Mr Turner!" , rief er und Will zuckte zusammen, ehe er die Schultern straffte und Elizabeth in die Augen blickte. „Ich werde für das einstehen, was ich getan habe", sagte er leise. Die Schwere seiner Worte legte sich augenblicklich wie eine Last auf ihre Schultern, doch das was ihr Zuversicht gab, waren die Worte die unausgesprochen in seinen Augen lagen und die sich in der sanften und beinah tröstenden Berührung ihrer Hand verbargen.

Ich bereue nichts.

Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes fast schon spitzbübisches Lächeln, welches sie sich sofort an einen guten Freund erinnern ließ und sagte ihm ebenfalls etwas durch ihren Blick.

Ich bereue auch nichts. Kein Stück. Klar soweit!

Will nickte ihr fast unmerklich zu und trat dem Commodore entgegen. Elizabeth hielt den Atem an, als dieser sein Schwert zog. Mit den folgenden Worten hätte sie jedoch niemals gerechnet. „Dies ist ein wunderschönes Schwert. Ich erwarte, dass der Mann, der es gefertigt hat, dieselbe Art der Hingabe jedem Bereich seines Lebens widmet."

Norrington sagte dies mit einer seltsamen Nachdrücklichkeit, während sich in seinen Augen Emotionen spiegelten, welche so gar nicht zu dem reservierten Kommandanten passen wollten.  
Und Elizabeth begriff, dass er trotz seiner Gesetzestreue durchaus in der Lage war, der Menschlichkeit den Vorzug zu geben.  
Er war in der Tat ein ehrenhafter Mann und noch etwas erkannte die junge Gouverneurstochter, als er für einen Moment an Will vorbeisah und ihre Blicke sich trafen.  
Er gab sie hiermit frei.

Und als ein unendlich dankbares Lächeln ihr Gesicht zum Strahlen brachte, wusste auch der Commodore, das er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Mit einem letzten Nicken in Wills Richtung wandte er sich ab.

„Commodore?", rief Gillette . „Was ist mit Sparrow."

Commodore Norrington blickte über die Schulter und lächelte, während er beinah beiläufig abwinkte. „Ich denke wir können uns leisten, ihm einen Tag Vorsprung einzuräumen."

Elizabeth und auch Will waren sich dabei allerdings nicht so sicher. Man konnte einen Spatz in ein steinernes Gefängnis werfen, aber dazu musste man ihn erst einmal erwischen. Und diesen Spatz auf den Weiten des Meeres, welches sein Zuhause war, zu erwischen, war ungefähr so weit vom Möglichen entfernt, dass nur noch eine unbedeutend geringe Entfernung zum Unmöglichen blieb.

Will war wieder an Elizabeths Seite getreten und umfing ihre nicht mehr ganz so zarten Hände. (ein Abenteurer konnte keine zarten Hände gebrauchen. Zumindest nicht, wenn er das, was das Leben ihm bot, mit aller Kraft festhalten wollte). Und sie würde ihn festhalten. Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.

Gouverneur Swann räusperte sich und sagte dann in einem Tonfall, welchen sie schon als Kind vernommen hatte (nämlich jedes Mal, wenn er sie fragte, warum sie denn unbedingt auf diesen Baum hatte klettern müssen und warum sie sich nicht vernünftige Lektüre aussuchen konnte).

„Dies ist also der Weg für den du dich entschieden hast?" Ihr Vater sah aus als wollte er einmal mehr die Hände über den Kopf schlagen. „Immerhin ist er Waffenschmied", sagte er und die Frage in seinen Augen lautete dabei. Ist dies wirklich das, was du willst?

Elizabeth lächelte und vor Glück beschwingt konnte sie nicht anders, als ihren Vater noch ein wenig mehr in milde Verzweiflung zu stürzen. „Nein", sagte sie, während sie Will den „schönen" Hut vom Kopf nahm. „Er ist Pirat."

Damit ließ sie sich in seine Umarmung fallen und spürte einmal mehr diesen Hauch von Erkenntnis kaum, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ja, dachte Elizabeth, während sie die Arme um ihn schlang. Sie würden es schaffen, sie und Will, denn am Ende aller Widrigkeiten, dort am Horizont, auf den die Black Pearl soeben Kurs nahm, wartete die Freiheit auf sie.

-  
Ende


End file.
